A New Life
by RyoandMiaforever
Summary: what happens when Mia and four other girls couple up with the ronins? Read and find out please read and review thanks.


A new life

Disclaimer: I don't own the ronin warriors but I can keep wishing I guess.

The ronins and Mia were at a local nightclub to celebrate the defeat of Talpa and their new life. As they got a table and sat down, Sage instantly took to the waitress as everyone but Ryo and Mia left to dance. Kento went to go get a drink at the bar when he meet up with a girl sitting next to him. "Hey haven't I seen you around here," asked a girl with a pink tube top, and a black leather miniskirt, high-healed boots, and light red wavy hair. "Well I have a tendency to come here a lot," replied Kento. "Yeah my friends just drag me here a lot," replied the girl. "By the way I'm Sanya," replied the girl. "Oh I'm Kento. So who are your friends," asked Kento curiously as his drink came. "Well the blonde over there is my friend Diana," "wait you don't mean the girl dancing with my friend Rowen do you," asked Kento as he looked at the girl Rowen was dancing with. "If you mean the boy with blue hair then yeah," replied Sanya. "My god how ironic. Okay so who are your other friends," asked Kento. "Well I only have one other friend here and her name is Crystal and she's right over there," "Oh God you don't mean the brunette dancing with my best friend Cye, do you," asked Kento a little worried. Without Kento knowing it Sanya was in telepathic communication with her friends. _Hey Crys, Dia, get over here the guys you are dancing with are friends with the guy I'm talking with. You have got to get over here it's completely freaky. _Suddenly Kento noticed his friends being dragged over to him by their dance partners. "Hey Rowen, Cye what's up," asked Kento. "Wow you three know each other that's so cool," said Crystal playing dumb. Five minutes later after everyone talked Cye, Kento, and Rowen all went back to the booth with Sanya, Crys, and Dia at their sides. "Wow you three got dates already I'm impressed," stated Sage as he sat with the waitress, Ryo, and Mia. Ryo and Mia stopped their little make out session once they realized everyone was back. "So Crystal do you like to swim," asked Cye "Not really I don't know how to, and you can just call me Crys everyone else does," replied Crystal. "Well hey maybe you'd like me to teach you sometime," replied Cye. "You mean you'll teach me how to swim. That's so cool," replied Crys all excided. On the other side of the table Kento and Sanya we're having their own conversation. "What you have got to be kidding, are you serious," asked Kento. "Yup I'm a fourth degree black belt and love to cook." "Wow are you serious the cold doesn't bother you either wow," said Rowen amazed. "Yeah and I even have a 4.0 grade point average. Not to mention I'm in honors AP," replied Dia. "Hey I have to get back to work but I'll talk to you later I promise," said the waitress. "All right I'll call you," replied Sage as he let her up to go to the other tables. "Everyone I have an idea how about you all come back to our place and have coffee with us," replied Mia as everyone agreed with her plan. Soon everyone jumped in Kento's van, Mia's Jeep and Rowen took Dia on his motorcycle. Within fifteen minutes everyone wound up in the house. Soon everyone went into the family room and Mia came out with coffee and tea. "Hey so where do you all live anyways," asked Ryo curious about the girls. "Well Crys's mother and father died when she was 18 and by law Crys was allowed to keep her family's restaurant but not the apartment. So Crys and all of us run the dinner and we all live in the basement, where the food used to be stored," replied Sanya. "Sanya's mom kicked her out when she was eighteen because of family issues. And I am here studying abroad at Tokyo University. So we all kinda moved in together," replied Dia. "Well thank you all for a wonderful time but I'm afraid it's getting late," replied Crys as they walked out the door. "Wait as you said it's late so why don't you girls camp out here tonight I have plenty of guest rooms," asked Mia as the girls stopped on the doorsteps. "Oh we couldn't possibly…" "No please it's my treat," replied Mia as she cut off Sanya. "Oh all right," replied Sanya giving in. "What do you say girls," asked Sanya. "Cool." "Awesome, thanks," they replied as they walked back in the house. Pretty soon everything was set up Sanya and Crystal took one guest room and Dia got her own room next to Rowen and Sage's room.

The Next Morning everyone came down to the kitchen relaxed and refreshed from a good nights sleep. "Good morning everyone," said Yulie "So how was the club," he asked staring at the new girls in the kitchen. "Well I guess you could call it productive," said Kento with a sly grin on his face. "Mia when's breakfast," whined Yulie. "Cye and Sanya are in the kitchen right now cooking," replied Mia. "Hey someone call," asked Sanya as she popped her head out the kitchen door and in to the dinning room. "Hey, oh it was nothing," replied Mia. "Hey Ryo when are you going to fix the fireplace it's already winter and you promised you'd do it a month ago. I'm afraid our guests might freeze to death." "Oh don't worry about us we're quite capable of keeping warm," replied Crys. "No, I'm afraid I must insist. Now Ryo I want you to go out to buy some wood and I'll have the propane tank hooked up to the fireplace by the time you get back." "Mia that's too dangerous. I don't want you handling a whole tank of propane. Suppose there is a leak or something. I won't let anything happen to you I can't afford it. I'll hook up the tank after breakfast and then head out to collect wood." "No, Ryo, really I can handle it I promise." "Mia I don't want you doing one thing dangerous for the day okay? You just tell me what you want done and I'll do it," replied Ryo with a sweet smile. "Wow you two must really be close because Ryo protects you almost as if you've been through a war together," said Dia talking to Mia as everyone winced at her choice in words. Rowen then told her "Not your best choice in words trust me." "Why's that," asked Dia. "Well…. Mia's grandparents were war veterans and they wanted us to join the army and we almost did," said Rowen lying very well to cover up his tracts. "Oh okay, but girls can I talk to you a sec," asked Dia as the girls followed her into the next room. "Well what is it Dia," asked Sanya. "Well you know how we've been clubbing for years trying to find the ronin warriors, our supposed counter parts." Everyone nodded. "Well I think Rowen and them, are the guys were looking for. After all Rowen took a long time to cover up that question I asked him about my choice in words." "So you think Rowen lied to you about Mia's grandparents and all," asked Crys "Yeah I believe so," replied Dia. "Well you know the unfortunate way we have to find out right," asked Sanya. "Yeah I know, so who's first," asked Dia. "I vote Sanya," Crys said looking at Sanya. "What," yelled Sanya. " yeah, you've always been lucky with guys and since you still have that miniskirt on from last night it should be easy for you," replied Crys. "And plus I've got a plan for you and Kento," said Crys with a sly grin. "Oh god let's hear it," replied Sanya. "Well here's the deal if you can get him alone in the kitchen the plan should work. First you start a conversation about how cute he looks at that point in time. Then you mention how hot you are and go to the fridge. After that you bend down and let your skirt ride up. And I'm sure your wearing that thong you have especially since it's a leather skirt. Anyways you let him get a look at the thong while it's still on you and BAM.!.! You have him right where you want him." "Oh my god you sly devil. I think that might actually work!" "Of course it will." "Alright I'll try it but if I get busted you're all dead," replied Sanya.

Later that day…

It was time to pull off her plan everyone was outside enjoying the cool weather; while she was on the couch with Kento in front of the fire that Ryo finally got the wood for. "Hey Kento you want to go grab something to eat with me," asked Sanya. "Hey I'd thought you'd never ask," replied Kento as he got up, and they walked into the kitchen. Sanya then went to the fridge and bent down to look in the bottom of the fridge and showed her thong. She knew she was being naughty and she knew he was watching. "Nope nothing good to eat in here, find anything," asked Sanya. "Well I think I found something to satisfy my appetite," replied Kento. "What is that," she asked knowing the answer. He walked close to her. "You," he said as he kissed her and touched up her skirt. She then became defensive and backed away "NO no no, not until we go up stairs someone might walk in on us down here." They then walked up stairs. "Now remember I want this to be perfectly nice and sweet," said Sanya. They then made it to his room. "Yeah, I'll give you something nice and sweet," he toyed, jumping on the bed with her and rolling around, tickling her. "I'm Kento of hard cock…" _So he is a ronin warrior might as well play his game. _"And what does that mean," she asked. "What do you think it means I'm hard for you right now," At first he was kidding, but then he got serious, pinning her close to his side with one leg over hers licking her earlobe, then pushing a warm hand up her shirt to feel her up, grinding his hips into her thigh. "Mmmm…" he moaned. "God, I love you, my little red." It was then that she felt the shock of the ronin armor and the armor of clouds. She was so shocked that she froze right there and then. "Are you okay San," he said giving her a little pet name. "Yeah I'm fine I didn't mean to freeze up like that," she replied. "We can stop right here if you want we don't have to continue on," he said sympathetically. "No it's okay I want this to continue," she replied with a bit of lust in her voice. Kento then pulled off her skirt as she helped him with his pants. Kento then ended up spreading her legs apart and kissing his way up to her core. Kento then sucked on the center of her lovebox as she moaned her love for him. "God, Kento you're so strong and powerful ahhhhhhhhhh," she yelled as she came all over his face. He then licked at every corner of her lovebox to suck up all that's left. Kento then climbed back up to her and kissed her full on the lips as she passed out. Kento then noticing he wasn't going to go any further while she's asleep; put his pants back on and went outside with everyone else. "Hey Kento where's Sanya," asked Crys as Cye came up and hugged her. "Well she's asleep in my room why," asked Kento as everyone looked at each other. "You're room?" asked Sage. "Yeah so, like **you** never slept with a girl before," replied Kento as everyone gasped. "You mean to tell us you actually…" Rowen trailed off. "Yup," said Kento with a stitch of pride.


End file.
